El Tango Rina
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a novice of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units along with their story and such in this newest day of me being at least self-proclaimed novice, not that good or but not that worst. Let me introduce you to a Lady named Rina. She's originally a Death Goddess who resides herself as Nun and love to killing people. This will be a Halloween batch of mine called "Death's Parade" that will consist 3 units. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 OE Rina= El Tango Rina A strange lady who appeared during the dark times of Grand Gaia. Known to be mysterious and insidious with her agenda, some people believe it that she was the Death itself who hides her identity as a mere human. Rina was believed to be a dancer or musician as she likes to humming during her time, she even did it when she was converting, although Rina had a mysterious background and unexplained who she was truly is, one certain that historian believed until this day was about her death, she was never death at all. Rina was known to be having a mysterious power like Death and can link her soul to the others, it's categorized as Necromancy but have a different class in it. It was suspected that when she was stabbed in the back, her soul was paid by her followers and she is saved at the time she has vanished, this explained why the body of this lady never found, however, one records shows that she was never truly in the place when she's controlling a red swordsman. She was stated mostly hiding as the refugee said that Rina had a different figure at that time, almost like she was someone else. Although the mystery of it wasn't fully explained until this day, Rina was predicted that if she was actually survived from that events, she would likely be controlling the power of gate and leave Grand Gaia for good to search for more followers, till this day no one can explain what her sect have or worshiped to. |-|Sphere: 6★ Nun Silk Gown= Status Booster: ' Boost 40% Boost to All Parameters, Probable resistance against 1 K.O. attack, Greatly Heal per turns & Increase ATK's capability from 99.999 to 130.000. ''(60% chance against 1 K.O. attack, 4000 - 5000 HP + 10% REC) Considered to be the last gown and the upgrade version of her own Nun Silk Dress. In the last time, she wore it, people stated that she grew much powerful and even more dreadful rather than before. It's emitting some sort of malice and uncomfortable aura that makes even Gods itself cower in fear, however, it was stated that thanks to her gown she's able to grow large wings behind her back, it's not by flesh but by magic and it can be off by her will, making this dress mysterious just by looking at it. The current whereabouts this gown is complete mystery. Statistic Units: 7★ Rina - '''El Samba Rina Skills OE Rina - El Tango Rina Leader Skill: Dancing to the Death 60% Boost to All Parameters, Greatly Boost BB ATK, Probable chance to resist 1 K.O. attack & 15% Damage Reduction. *''250% Boost to BB ATK & 25% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: El Tango Egotista 30% Boost to All Parameters when Nun Silk Gown is equipped, Probable chance to resist 2 K.O attack & Add probable chance to resist 1 K.O. attack on BB/SBB. *''40% chance to resist 2 K.O. attack, 15% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Brave Burst: Maestro de la Muerte 15 powerful Dark and Light attack on all foes, 12 powerful Dark attack on all foes, Greatly Boost Status to All Parameters and All Parameters relatives to HP for 3 turns & Probable chance to revive allies. *''160% Boost to All Parameters, 30% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 10% chance to revive allies with 20% HP Filled'' Super Brave Burst: Zeit Vorbei 18 powerful Dark and Light attack on all foes, 14 powerful Dark attack on all foes, Greatly Boost Spark Damage and Self Boost to All Parameters for 3 turns & Probable chance to revive allies. *''130% Boost to Spark Damage, 150% Boost to All Parameters, 10% chance to revive allies with 20% HP Filled'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Gläubige Anleitung 30 massive Dark and Light attack on all foes (damage relatives to HP), Enourmously Boost to All Parameters and All Parameters relatives to HP for 4 turns, Enourmously Boost Spark Damage and Self Boost for 3 turns & 75% Damage Reduction for 3 turns. *''+20% Boost to damage per 1% HP Remaning, 450% Boost to All Parameters, 60% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 300% Boost to Spark Damage, 350% Self Boost to All Parameters'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes OE Rina - El Tango Rina Summon Quote: "Dance to this tune honey! Death will never touch you... Or is it?" Fusion Quote: "You believe me? Then I forgave your sins, my child... Just gives your soul to me, you believe me don't you?." Evolve Quote: "This sensation! Death is indeed never touched me because... Secret~."